


You can have fun with clothes ON, you know

by Leah_Red



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a little inexperienced, and asks his slightly wilder friend Frank for some pointers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can have fun with clothes ON, you know

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by Teri, partly inspired by the apron selfie

Frank knocked on the door to Gerard's flat. It wasn't the first time he'd been over but it was the first time he had shown up with a less innocent purpose.

"Hold on a second!" There was the sound of someone knocking things over on their way to the door before Gerard finally peeked out. "Oh! Frank!" He instantly blushed over. "Come on in." He opened the door for him and Frank had to hide a little bit of a grin.

He had met Gerard about a year ago through mutual friends. Frank was one more for the party scene while Gerard preferred to stay home and watch cheesy horror movies, but they had hit it off pretty well. Well enough for Gerard to eventually confess to Frank that he was practically a virgin ("There's no way that first time counted...") and wanted some 'practical advice,' though he was a little vague about it.

If Frank didn't know him any better he'd think that Gerard was trying to come on to him. That would never happen in a million years though.

Gerard shut the door and slipped a red apron over his head and tossed it on a chair in the kitchen.

"Baking again?" Frank sniffed. Gerard always did make the best cinnamon rolls.

"No, painting this time." He wiped his hands on his dark jeans and left little smears of color without realizing it. "I have a hard time sitting still, you know that," he teased, running his hand through his short brown hair. It only made it stand up crazier than normal.

"Yeah whatever. Now are you ready or what?" The blush that had slowly been fading returned with a vengeance and Frank didn't stop himself from laughing this time. "You asked for help, so I'm gonna give you help." He got behind Gerard and pushed him towards the bedroom. He didn't resist, though he did lean back on Frank and nearly knocked him down. Jerk, he knew he was taller, he didn't have to rub it in.

"Okay so..." Frank looked around the room. He had a bed (obviously), a messy desk with a paint stained rolly chair (not really useful), and a fluffy armchair (surrounded by comic books).

"So... what?" Gerard looked back, still leaning slightly on Frank's hands.

"Bed, armchair, floor, or wall?"

"What-" When he realized what Frank was asking he blinked and shook his head slightly. "Th-the bed. Just. Keep it simple I guess?"

Frank nodded and pushed him towards the bed when he just stood still. He flipped Gerard to face him and had him sit on the edge of the bed.

"It all depends on what you want to do and how tall your bed is." He gave Gerard a glare when he went to make a joke, and he ended up just biting his bottom lip and making that stupid crinkly-eyed smile.

"If your bed is tall enough..." He reached around and cupped his hands around Gerard's ass, yanking him forward til he was almost falling off and his body was practically flush with his. "You can fuck like this. Or you could have someone bend over the mattress."

Gerard nodded thoughtfully, and Frank saw the blush spread down his neck, probably to his shoulders. He pushed him back a little bit so he wasn't falling off the edge. Frank dropped to his knees and put his hands on the insides of Gerard's thighs. This was just for a lesson, friendly help between platonic friends, he told himself. Getting turned on by this was not helping.

"I think you can guess what you'd want to do down here."

So far so good. Gerard hadn't pushed him away yet- not that he wanted it to happen, but he was hyperaware of the others hands on him as he got up and had him move back on to the bed, looking for any sign that his friend was uncomfortable.

"Now what?"

"You wanna top or bottom?"

"Do I...?"

Frank rolled his eyes dramatically. "Do you want to put your dick in someone else or do you want someone to put their dick in you?" He knew he could have phrased it a little nicer but goddamn if it wasn't fun as hell to watch Gerard get all flustered. Especially since he was pretty sure what the answer was going to be anyway.

"The... the second one," Gerard finally answered.

Without much warning, Frank hopped on to the bed and pushed up one of Gerard's knees, leaning up and pressing his crotch against him. He tried to ignore when Gerard pressed back. "Okay so- you can put one knee up or two." He pushed up his other leg and would have laughed at the mismatched socks if he wasn't trying to focus on not grinding Gerard through mattress. "Whatever's easier for you."

"Right. Sure." Gerard seemed a little fidgety, gripping a the covers, but that was probably just his normal inability to sit still.

Frank leaned back a little bit and let Gerard put his legs down before straddling his hips. "I'm cheating a little bit... Just imagine we switched places. I don't want your fat ass squishing me," he joked. It didn't really sound too much like a joke, since his breath only hitched a little bit instead of laughing. Frank tried to ignore the little thrusts that he felt from under him but it was getting harder, in every sense of the word.

He grabbed the collar of Gerard's button up shirt to make him sit up, but got pushed up against the headboard of the bed. Gerard put his arms under Frank's and grabbed on to the top of the headboard, trapping him.

"F-fuck..." He was practically shoving himself against Frank but he would never complain. He hadn't had this much fun with clothes on in- well in a while.

Frank wrapped his legs around his waist as tightly as he could, pressing his face against the crook of Gerard's neck. He was content to stay between him and the headboard for hours, but Gerard started to move faster and almost growl, and fuck, Frank wasn't going to last much longer-

He finally came, clinging to his older friend. By the time his vision cleared Gerard had let him go a little bit. He pulled him to the side and they both fell to the bed, still holding on to each other.

"Gerard... fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Gerard shook his head and pulled Frank a little closer. "No it's fine... maybe... I can get a real lesson later..?"

Frank laughed and shook his head. "Sure. Whatever you want."


End file.
